This patent is directed to a booklet-forming machine and method for forming a booklet having printed information disposed thereon.
One patent that discloses such a booklet is U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,411 to Joseph M. Vijuk. The Vijuk patent discloses various methods of forming a booklet from a single sheet of paper. As shown in FIGS. 2A through 2G, the Vijuk patent discloses the formation of a booklet by first applying a strip of glue along the length of a sheet of paper having information printed thereon and then making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper, with each of the folds being made in a direction perpendicular to the length of the sheet of paper. The formation of the booklet is completed by trimming off the folded portions of the folded sheet and then making a fold in a direction parallel to the strip of glue that coincides with the strip of glue. FIGS. 3A through 3D and FIGS. 4A through 4F of the Vijuk patent disclose additional methods of forming a booklet from a sheet of paper, and the Vijuk patent also discloses various embodiments of an apparatus for forming booklets from a sheet of paper.